Love Is
by bee.mom
Summary: "chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama 4 tahun. tapi, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk menjalin kasih lagi saat cinta pertamanya hadir kembali" CHANBAEK / CB/ GS / CBHS


aku sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit di cafe yang telah kami sepakati tadi siang untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama, aku yang tidak ingin merepotkan kekasihku pun berinisiatif untuk menunggunya dicafe daripda harus membuatnya menjemputku terlebih dahulu dari rumahnya, yang aku tau berlawanan arah dari tempat yang kami janjikan, tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan kekasihku belum datang juga. akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan dirinya mulai menjauh, bukan hanya hari ini saja dia datang terlambat bahkan sering sekali tiba-tiba membatalkan pertemuan kami dengan berbagai macam alasan, aku masih berpikiran positif bahwa mungkin dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sama seperti yang dia katakan, tapi ini sudah 2 bulan sejak sikapnya mulai berubah, tidak lagi seromantis dan seperhatian biasanya, aku mungkin terlalu kekanakan, ataupun egois tapi selama 4 tahun hubungan kami chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun membatalkan janji kami, walaupun pernah terlambat dia akan tetap datang menemuiku, sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya dia akan tetap mengabari aku dan datang menemuiku, tapi sekarang...

"beb..." aku terlalu lama melamun sampai tidak sadar chanyeol sudah duduk didepanku dengan nafas yang putus-putus, sepertinya dia baru saja berlari untuk sampai kemari.

"maaf.. aku terlambat lagi, kau pasti sudah sangat lama menunggu" chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. aku sungguh ingin berteriak kepadanya sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"emm.. tidak apa-apa, kenapa nafasmu seperti itu? kau habis berlari?" tanyaku sambil menghapus keringat yang ada di dahinya, chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. dan malam itu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya aku memaafkan kekasihku lagi.

ooooo

7 bulan sudah terlewati, dan sikap chanyeol kepadaku tidak berubah justru semakin parah. kami semakin jarang bertemu, bahkan bertukar kabar melalui ponsel pun bisa dihitung dengan jari, aku sering mengirim pesan atau pun menelpon tapi sering hanya di tanggapi seadanya, ajakkan bertemupun sering di tolak dengan alasan pekerjaan.

dan semakin parah sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, chanyeol pamit untuk perjalanan bisnisnya ke jepang dan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya. chanyeol aku merindukan dirimu..

ooooo

24 Desember 2018~~

aku sungguh merindukan chanyeol, jadi aku mencoba peruntungan untuk menelpon dirinya berharap dapat mendengar suara chanyeol di malam natal ini, ini malam natal pertamaku tanpa chanyeol selama 5 tahun terakhir dan ini sungguh menyiksa. jadi aku tekan nomor chanyeol yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepala.

tuutt... tuutt...tuuttt...

dan betapa senangnya aku, dibunyi ketiga telpon dariku di jawab.

" _Haloo~~~"_

tapi...

itu bukan suara chanyeol, itu suara wanita. dan setauku chanyeol tidak punya saudara wanita manapun yang tinggal di Jepan, lalu siapa wanita ini?

" _halooo~~ "_

bagai tersambar petir, suara wanita itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"ha..halooo, apa chanyeol bersamamu?" aku seperti ingin mati saja saat menanyakan kekasihku kepada wanita lain yang aku tidak tau siapa itu.

" _Oo.. . teman chanie yaa?? chanie baru saja pergi mandi, mau ku sampaikan pesan untuknya nanti"_

"baiklah... sampaikan padanya untuk menghubungi ku nanti" aku harus dengar penjelasan dari chanyeol untuk semua ini.

" _emm... tentu, akan aku sampaikan. ada lagi?"_

"siapa namamu?"

" _aku?? ohh.. kenalkan namaku baekhyun, siapa namamu?_ " wanita yang ramah..

"irene.. bae irene"

setelah mengatakan namaku aku segera menutup telpon ku, dan jatuh terduduk didepan jendela kamar yang ku biarkan terbuka, udara dingin yang menusuk seakan mengejek air mata yang jatuh dipipi, ini kah alasan kau berubah terhadapku chan? inikah alasan kau menjauhi ku? ini kah akhirnya chan? karena baekhyun mu telah kembali.

ooooo

bucheon, 24 Desember 2018

ceklekkk~~ suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

chanyeol yang baru saja selesai dengan acara mandinya, keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya dan rambut basah yang belum selesai di keringkan.

berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang berdiri didekat nakas sambil menggenggam ponsel miliknya, seperti habis menelpon seseorang.

"telpon dari siapa bee..?"

tanya chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggan ramping baekhyun dari arah belakang, mengakibatkan rambut basahnya ikut membasahi pundak baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun selain tali kecil dari bra yang ia kenakan.

"chanyeol... rambutmu basah tau~~" bukannya menjawab baekhyun justru merajuk karena badannya basah, chanyeol tertawa gemas dibuatnya justru semakin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak baekhyun.

"ishh.. dasar keras kepala, ayo ku keringkan rambutmu"

baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil menarik chanyeol agar duduk dikasur dengan dirinya berdiri di tengah kedua paha terbuka chanyeol berusaha mengeringkan rambut prianya dengan handuk kecil. chanyeol memang sangat manja kepada baekhyun sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum mereka mulai berpacaran 8 bulan lalu. iya mereka baru berpacaran 8 bulan lalu, dulu mereka adalah teman sekolah tapi baekhyun akhirnya harus pindah ke jepang mengikuti orang tuanya saat mereka kelas 2 SHS, mereka baru bertemu lagi 10 bulan yang lalu setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu saat baekhyun datang berlibur ke seoul dan tidak sengaja bertemu chanyeol yang sedang makan di cafe bersama teman-teman kantornya. dan semakin dekat kembali saat baekhyun pindah ke bucheon 9 bulan lalu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. chanyeol yang memang telah mencintai baekhyun sejak dulu pun tidak membuang waktu untuk segera memiliki baekhyun tanpa perduli statusnya yang telah berpacaran dengan irene.

"tadi irene yang menelpon, kau tidak memberi nama aslinya di kontak, jadi aku menerimanya, maaf. dia berpesan kau harus menelponnya nanti"

baekhyun berucap sambil tetap menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala chanyeol, suara tenangnya benar-benar membuat chanyeol kagum, kekasihnya tidak marah sama sekali saat tau dirinya juga memiliki kekasih yang lain. iya, baekhyun tau chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih, chanyeol sendiri yang mengakuinya tepat 1 bulan mereka berpacara, tapi baekhyun menerima itu semua, toh pada kenyataannya dia juga telah mencintai chanyeol sejak dulu.

"maaf.." hanya itu yang mampu chanyeol katakan, sambil menatap mata baekhyun yang begitu ia cintai itu.

baekhyun yang melihat tatapan kekasihnya itu justru tersenyum gemas, mengapit pipi gembil chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir tebal itu singkat.

chup~~~

"aku tau sayang, tidak perlu minta maaf. kau hanya perlu menelponnya, hemm" baekhyun mengusap bibir chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecupnya lagi sebelum beranjak menuju walk in closetnya untuk berganti baju.

"aku akan bersiap dan menunggumu di meja makan, jangan terlalu lama. oke?"

ooooo

setelah berganti pakaian, chanyeol pun segera menelpon irene. dirinya sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan pada irene yang sebenarnya, katakan dia pengecut karena tidak sanggup menyampaikan langsung dan lebih memilih berbicara melalu telpon, tapi itu lebih baik bagi chanyeol karena dia tidak akan tega bila harus melihat wajah menyedihkan irene, suatu saat dia kan menemui irene untuk meminta maaf.

"halo.."

" _ha..haloo.. hikss_ "

"irene.. maafkan aku"

" _kenapa chan.. hikss.. kenapa.."_

"aku sungguh menyayangi dirimu, kau taukan?"

" _hemm.. hikss.. hikss.. aku tau_ "

"tapi aku mencintai baekhyun, sangat mencintainya"

" _aku yang menemanimu selama ini chan..hiks.."_

"aku tau, dan terimakasih untuk 5 tahun kesabaranmu terhadapku"

" _chan...hiks.. kenapa?? kenapa tidak pernah coba untuk mencintaiku juga hikss.. chan..?"_

"maafkan aku.. kau akan menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik dari aku"

" _aku mencintaimu chan hiks.. hikss..hikss.. aku mencintaimu sayang.. hikss.. hikss.."_

"kau akan bahagia setelah ini ren, bukan pria seperti ku yang kau butuhkan, aku bahkan tidak memberimu apa-apa selama 5 tahun ini selain menunggu. aku telah mencobanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. baekhyun adalah segalanya, maafkan aku"

" _hikss.. hikss.. hikss.. maafkan aku telah menahanmu selama ini chan, hiks.. terimakasih sudah memberiku hikss.. kesempatan untuk berada disampingmu.. hikss.. terimakasih_ "

"jangan menangis lagi, jangan menangisi pria sepertiku hemm"

" _hikss.. hikss.. hemm tentu"_

"baiklah.. aku harus pergi, baekhyun sudah menunggu. sampai jumpa lagi irene, berbahagialah.. aku menyayangimu"

ooooo

tap.. tapp.. tapp

terdengar suara langka kaki mendekat kearah meja makan, dimana terlihat baekhyun yang sedang menata makan malam dengan berbagai menu diatas meja, mereka mengundang beberapa teman dekat untuk merayakan malam natal bersama.

baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol mendekatpun menyambutnya dengan senyum cantik yang selalu chanyeol suka sejak dulu, tidak ada yang berubah.

"sudah?"

"hemm.." gumam chanyeol yang tengah memeluk baekhyun sambil menyandarkan dagunya diatas pundak baekhyun.

baekhyun yang tau kekasihnya sedang bersedihpun segera membalikkan badannya menghadap chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua tangan ya di leher chanyeol lalu memberi kecupan singkat diatas bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"terimakasih, aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu baek, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ku mohon" chanyeol semakin mengubur wajahnya di atas pundak baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada baekhyun, rasa bersalah dan bahagian bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya kini.

baekhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan chanyeol, dalam hati bersorak bahagia karena sekarang chanyeol hanya jadi miliknya seorang. katakan dia egois dan licik, selalu bersikap seolah menerima dan tersenyum manis dihadapan chanyeol, tapi selalu memaki dalam hati setiap kali tau kekasihnya tengah bersama kekasih yang lain, dan tadi saat ponsel chanyeol mendapat panggilan masuk, baekhyun nekat menerimanya. dia bukan tidak tau siapa yang menelpon, baekhyun memang sengaja agar irene tau bahwa chanyeol telah bersamanya sekarang, dan sudah waktunya bagi wanita itu pergi dari kehidupan chanyeol, pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung saat ini. baekhyun bahkan dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya hamil agar chanyeol tetap bersama dirinya, katakan dia memang egois. tapi cinta memang harus memiliki bukan? baekhyun bukan wanita munafik, yang berkata cinta tidak harus memiliki asal orang yang di cintai bahagia, karena faktanya lagi chanyeol hanya bahagia bersama dirinya.

"calon ayah tidak boleh bersedih, nanti bubu juga ikut bersedih, iyakan bubu?" kata baekhyun jenaka sambil meletakan tangan besar chanyeol di atas perutnya yang masih rata, karena kandungannya memang baru berusia 2 minggu.

chanyeol yang tadinya bersedih tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar saat menyadari kekasihnya kini telah mengandung anaknya buah cinta mereka, dan dia akan menjadi ayah 9 bulan lagi. chanyeol sangat bahagia saat tau baekhyun mengandung. saat berpacaran dengan irene bukan tidak pernah chanyeol berhubungan badan tapi dia tidak pernah lupa menggunakan pengaman agar irene tidak hamil. tapi saat bersama baekhyun, chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk membeli beda penghalang itu, dia ingin benihnya tumbuh didalam sana, dan setelah banyak kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya 2 hari yang lalu mereka mendapatkan hasilnya. baekhyun yang telah hamil 2 minggu, dan semakin bahagia saat tau itu anak kembar.

"ayah akan selalu menjaga bubu dan ibu mulai sekarang, maaf selalu membuat kalian dan ibu menunggu, tapi sekarang ayah telah bersama kalian. selamanya"

janji chanyeol di depan perut rata baekhyun, mengusap lalu mencium lama perut kesayangannya itu.

baekhyun tersenyum dan tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan air mata bahagia

"iya ayah... bubu dan ibu bahagia sekali" jawab baekhyun dengan suara anak kecilnya.

"ayo kita sambut tamu kita ayah.."

dan malam itu mereka lewati dengan penuh tawa dan kebahagian bersama teman dekat dan keluarga.

ooooo

Epilog~~

25 Desember 2018

seorang wanita terlihat sedang duduk termenung sendirian di bangku taman depan sebuah gereja, sepertinya baru saja selesai malaksanakan ibadah. sampai tidak sadar saat seorang pria ikut duduk di sampingnya lalu menyodorkan kopi panas kearahnya.

"tidak baik termenung di hari Natal. apa kau tidak mendapatkan kado Natal harapanmu sampai bersedih begitu?"

ucapan pria itu menyadarkan irene dari renungannya. lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum, menerima kopi yang di berikan padanya lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

"hemm.. aku kehilangan kado natalku" jawab irene dengan masih memandang kedepan, menikmati butiran salju yang masih turun perlahan di pagi hari.

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang akan menggantikan kado natalmu itu"

pria itu berucap dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang irene tau tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak berubah dan irene percaya senyum itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"terimakasih, kau selalu jadi kado terbaik untukku" irene menolehakan wajahnya lagi untuk menatap pria dengan senyum menenangkan disampingnya.

"terimakasih.. suho"

10 tahun aku lewatkan begitu saja pria baik ini dalam hidupku, melewatinya yang selalu datang disampingku, terlalu fokus pada pria yang ada jauh di hadapanku berharap suatu saat pria yang aku cintai akan menoleh lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. memilih mengabaikannya bertahun-tahun, dan justru menghabiskan banyak tahun untuk menunggu pria yang aku sendiri sudah tau bahwa hatinya telah jadi milik wanita lain bahkan jauh sebelum aku memaksa masuk dalam hidupnya.

aku memang baru saja patah hati, tapi aku bersyukur tuhan, kau patahkan hatiku sehingga aku tau bahwa telah kau sediakan dia dalam hidupku, kau patahkan hati ku sehingga pria yang aku cintai juga bisa hidup bersama orang yang dia cintai. terimakasih tuhan, kau biarkan aku patah hati agar aku bisa duduk dengan pria baik ini disini di hari natal. ini natal terbaikku.

END

 _maaf yaa.. kalau ceritanya gak karu-karuan, masih belajar.._

 _maaf juga untuk penulisan yang salah._

 _semoga yang bersedia baca bisa menerima dan lumayan terhibur._

 _semoga chanbaek selalu bahagia._

 _aku suka chanbaek versi lakik dalam dunia nyata, tapi belum nemu imajinasi aja buat nulis BL takut lebih banyak salahnya. maaf lagi.._

 _bee.mom_


End file.
